Someone like you
by TARDISshipper
Summary: The Doctor takes a visit to Cardiff. He sees Captain Jack again, and muses. (Oneshot)


The Doctor stepped out the TARDIS doors, onto the pavement in Cardiff. The air misty, rain was destined to come on this day. He walked the streets of Cardiff. When he'd stopped at a corner, he caught a familiar sight.  
Jack Harkness and another male. Ianto Jones was it? The kiss wasn't desperate, it was only filled with utmost affection between the two.

_I heard, that you're settled down,__  
__That you, found a girl and you're married now.__  
__I heard that your dreams came true.__  
__Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you._

He smiled at the two. Jack looked genuinely happy with this fellow. Leaning against the wall of the corner, he watched the two walk to their next destination, hand slipping in hand. Jack slung an arm affectionately around the coffee boy's shoulders.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?__  
__Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,__  
__But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.__  
__I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded,__  
__That for me, it isn't over._

He paced the streets of Cardiff. He did plan a visit here for once, but Jack was busy, and with good reason. This Ianto fellow and him were well together.  
Better than him and Jack could have been.  
He never did reveal he'd also fancied Jack. Jack had feelings for him when they met, during his Ninth incarnation, and he knew it. The shameless flirting between the two ensued, but playfully from both parts.  
The events of satellite 5 still haunted him to a degree. Jack's first death, the Bad Wolf, and then him becoming a fixed point. The heart of the TARDIS made Jack that way, on a technicality. The TARDIS was a tricky thing though, she wouldn't have let him waltz back in so so easily.

The Doctor is aware that Jack would have clung anyway, with every bit of his immortal being, just like to the end of the universe. He didn't even give him the chance, he had left Jack behind, five billion years into the future.

Jack waited, 2 centuries for him, and they met again, at the ends of the universe. In the finality of it all, Jack wanted to go back to Torchwood, he had a team with them, and he wanted to keep to it. He had a place and the Doctor had no objections to it, not visibly.

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.__  
__I wish nothing but the best, for you too.__  
__Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said__  
__"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"__  
__Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah._

_J_ack walked with Ianto. He knew the Doctor was there watching him, and he knew the Doctor figure out Jack acknowledged his presence at the corner. He hugged Ianto closer.  
Jack loved the doctor, but he knew what he had to do in order to heal completely.

He had to let go... But he knew one day, Ianto wasn't going to be alive anymore.

But that was okay, he embraced what he had now.  
Because he wouldn't be able to follow Ianto into death, a fixed point he was, immortal. It was a curse, and he knew it, but he had to bear with it... It was a part of him.

The man who could never die.

_You'd know, how the time flies.__  
__Only yesterday, was the time of our lives.__  
__We were born and raised in a summer haze,__  
__Bound by the surprise of our glory days._

The Doctor could remember it clearly, like it was yesterday.  
Theoretically, yesterday was occurring right now in the past, the events at which took place. Back during the bombs, meeting Jack when Rose brought him along. Then taking Jack for the ride, ultimately making a trio.. How they worked well together, and how Jack helped install the extrapolator to the console, rendering the TARDIS outside invulnerable to attack.

He chuckled humorlessly.

This was almost like old times. The brilliant souls he'd met and journeyed with. Eventually they had to take their leave, whether they were willing or not.  
Some left him, and some he had to leave.  
The lonely god was what they'd called him at some points. To say the title was inaccurate would be a lie.

_Hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,__  
__But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.__  
__I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded,__  
__That for me, it isn't over._

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.__  
__I wish nothing but the best for you too.__  
__Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you say,__  
__"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead",_

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares.__  
__Regret's and mistakes they're memories made.__  
__Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.__  
__I wish nothing but the best for you.__  
__Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said,__  
__"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.__  
__I wish nothing but the best for you too.__  
__Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you say,__  
__"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"__  
__Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_

"Good luck, Jack. You're gonna be great, old friend."

"See you around, Doctor." Jack's voice said behind him. The Doctor turned around, and they exchanged no words. Only smiles full of pain and regret were in place. The Doctor offered a mock salute as he returned to the TARDIS. The Timelord turned around one final time before shutting the door and striding to the console.

It wasn't required for them to speak for the other to know.  
Maybe it could be possible for them in the future. It could work, possibly. No telling what time holds for two brilliant souls.


End file.
